Michael Dawson
| Ultima= | Flashback= | Count=48 | Nome=Michael Dawson | AKA=Kevin Johnson | Luogo=New York, Stati Uniti | Morte=30 dicembre 2004 | EpMorte= | Professione=Architetto Aspirante artista Marinaio sulla Kahana | PerchéAustralia=Riunirsi a Walt | PerchéDestinazione=Ritornare in America con Walt | Attore=Harold Perrineau| | Doppiatore=Fabrizio Vidale }} Michael Dawson era un costruttore ed è uno dei sopravvissuti della Sezione di Prima Classe del Volo 815. Prima dello schianto, Michael aveva perso la custodia del figlio Walt in favore della ex fidanzata Susan Lloyd e non aveva potuto familiarizzare con il figlio. Non incontrò il figlio per molti anni fino a quando morì Susan e gli fu riconosciuta la custodia. Dopo lo schianto Michael riscontra molti problemi nell'approccio con Walt, ma i due alla fine riescono a creare un legame durante la loro permanenza sull'Isola. Michael era il responsabile della costruzione della zattera con cui ha provato a lasciare l'Isola insieme a Walt, Jin, e Sawyer per cercare soccorso. Tuttavia, mentre si trovavano per mare con la zattera vennero attaccati dagli Altri, Walt venne rapito e la zattera distrutta. Michael, Jin e Sawyer riuscirono a raggiungere la riva, scoprirono i superstiti della Sezione di Coda dell'aereo e fecero ritorno al campo. Dopo aver comunicato con Walt utilizzando il computer nella stazione del Cigno, Michael decise di andare da solo in cerca di Walt, facendosi però catturare. Al suo ritorno sparò ad Ana Lucia e Libby uccidendole allo scopo di liberare Benjamin Linus, tenuto prigioniero nel bunker, e di causare la cattura di Jack, Sawyer e Kate, in base all'accordo fatto con gli Altri per liberare Walt. Dopo aver lasciato l'Isola a bordo della barca degli Altri con Walt, Michael tornò a Manhattan, ma, torturato dal senso di colpa, si estrania da Walt e tenta il suicidio. Per redimersi si imbarcò come mozzo, con il nome di Kevin Johnson, sotto copertura per conto di Ben sulla nave da carico Kahana per sabotarla. Si trovava a bordo della nave da carico quando la bomba al C-4 fu trovata, e congelò la sua batteria con azoto liquido per rimandare la sua detonazione abbastanza a lungo per permettere ai 6 della Oceanic di fuggire, ma la bomba alla fine esplose distruggendo la nave da carico e uccidendo Michael. A causa dei peccati commessi, Michael non può "morire" e il suo spirito rimane sull'Isola. E' probabile che Michael abbia usato la capacità di Hurley di vedere i morti, per provare ad aiutare i suoi amici, e potrebbe essere tra i morti che sussurrano. Prima dell'incidente Relazione con Susan sono felicemente in attesa della nascita del loro bambino. ]] Prima di precipitare sull'isola, Michael Dawson era un architetto e aspirante artista di fumetti e viveva con la sua compagna Susan, aspirante avvocato. La coppia felice stava aspettando la nascita del loro bambino. Il bambino nacque il 24 Agosto e venne chiamato come il padre di Michael, Walter. Tuttavia, non molto tempo dopo, la relazione tra Michael e Susan finì e quando alla donna venne offerto un importante lavoro oltreoceano, Susan portò Walt con sé, lasciando Michael senza la possibilità di crescere suo figlio. La separazione da Walt Mentre si batteva per poter rivedere suo figlio, Michael era sconcertato perché scoprì di non poter rivendicare alcun diritto in quanto all'epoca aveva subito dei dissesti finanziari e ciò significava che non poteva garantire a suo figlio uno stile di vita uguale a quello fornito da Susan. Dopo una rabbiosa telefonata da una cabina telefonica, Michael attraversò la strada senza guardare e venne investito da una macchina. . ]] In ospedale, Michael disegnò per Walt una cartolina illustrata, una tradizione che sembra abbia mantenuto per diversi anni. Durante il ricovero, Susan fece visita a Michael e gli confessò di aver pagato tutti i conti dell'ospedale. Michael le chiese il perché e Susan gli rispose che in cambio voleva che l'uomo firmasse le carte per cederle la completa custodia di Walt, e permettere a Brian Porter, il suo nuovo marito, il riconoscimento dei diritti paterni sul bambino. Michael respinge la proposta nella maniera più assoluta e fa partire una causa per ottenere la custodia di Walt. Durante un'udienza, l'avvocato di Susan dice a Michael che "per una persona che vuole suo figlio così intensamente, non sembra conoscerlo così bene". Questa frase caratterizzerà il rapporto di Michael con suo figlio in quanto non sarà mai presente durante la crescita di Walt. Così Michael lottò per i suoi diritti di patria potestà nei confronti Walt, dato che è il suo padre biologico. In seguito incontrò suo figlio a New York, dove gli regalò un orso polaredi peluche. Alla fine accettò il fatto che Walt avrebbe avuto una vita migliore con Susan e Brian e lo saluta. Il riavvicinamento a Walt lo ha tenuto lontano dalla vita di suo figlio Walt. ]] Perdendo la custodia, Michael rimase in America, ma qualche anno più tardi venne contattato da Brian Porter, che gli riferì che Susan era morta per una rara malattia del sangue. Brian insistette che Michael si riprendesse la custodia di Walt e mentre Michael pensava che il motivo fosse che l'uomo non teneva veramente al ragazzo, Brian sottolineò che Walt era diverso, strano. si preparano ad imbarcarsi sul Volo Oceanic 815. ]] In Australia, Michael si riunì con Walt, assicurandogli che da quel momento in poi si sarebbe preso cura di lui. Walt gli chiese cosa ne sarebbe stato del cane di Brian, Vincent e Michael gli disse che Brian gli aveva dato il permesso di portarlo con loro. Insieme, padre e figlio si imbarcarono sul Volo Oceanic 815, ma Michael non era sicuro se sarebbe riuscito a gestire suo figlio nella sua vita. Prima di imbarcarsi sull'aereo, telefonò a sua madre, esprimendole la sua insicurezza e chiedendole di prendersi cura di Walt. Mentre le parlava, si vede Locke mentre viene fatto accomodare sulla sua sedia a rotelle. La sua ultima domanda è irrilevante, dato che il l'aereo precipita, rendendo impossibile per la donna prendersi cura si Walt. Sull’isola Giorni 1–44 (Stagione 1) nel luogo dell’incidente aereo. ]] Dopo l’incidente del Volo 815 Michael e Walt hanno la possibilità di mettere alla prova la loro nuova relazione. In realtà Walt aveva avuto occasione di conoscere Michael solo nelle prime settimane della sua vita, e quindi nei primi giorni non riesce a rispettarlo, né a considerarlo come un padre. Michael sull’Isola spende molto tempo per cercare di costruire un rapporto con il bambino. Nella fase iniziale della permanenza sull’Isola, Michael vive un conflitto con Jin, che diventa geloso della sua amicizia con Sun (in realtà, Michael è stato il primo a venire a conoscenza del segreto che Sun parlava inglese). I due uomini lottano anche quando Jin scopre che Michael indossa l’orologio Rolex che il suocero gli aveva affidato. Sull’Isola, Michael non vede di buon occhio l’amicizia tra Walt e Locke, fino al punto di accusare John di cercare di diventare amico di suo figlio per un motivo scorretto. Tuttavia sembra che Michael desideri semplicemente che Walt instauri con lui un rapporto simile a quello che ha con gli altri sopravvissuti; dopo averlo salvato dall’attacco dell’orso polare con l'aiuto di Locke, decide di mostrare a Walt una scatola piena di disegni e di lettere che aveva mandato in tutti quegli anni a Walt e che la sua ex-moglie, e madre del ragazzo, gli aveva tenuto nascosto, creando finalmente un rapporto con il figlio. Michael desidera a tal punto portare Walt via dall’Isola, che comincia a costruire la prima zattera, ma Walt la brucia per rimanere insieme al padre sull'isola. Dopo la distruzione della prima zattera, Michael decide di costruirne un’altra e guadagna l’aiuto di un alleato inaspettato per la nuova costruzione, Jin. . ]] Il Dottor Artz informa Michael che i venti Monsoni si stanno avvicinando e che è necessario che partano con la zattera al più presto. Tuttavia in seguito Artz confessa a Michael di avere inventato la storia dei Monsoni al solo scopo di far partire la zattera il più in fretta possibile. Lo stesso giorno, Michael all’improvviso sviene. In seguito si scopre che Sun ha provato a far ammalare Jin contaminando la sua bottiglia d’acqua, da cui ha poi accidentalmente bevuto Michael, che però si riprende in fretta e continua a costruire la zattera. Michael e Jin diventano buoni amici e riescono a costruire una robusta imbarcazione in grado di portare 4 persone. Con la zattera al completo e piena di viveri, Michael, Jin, Sawyer e Walt salpano in cerca di soccorso. Tuttavia vengono intercettati dalla barca degli Altri, e in seguito ad una colluttazione Walt viene rapito dagli Altri che fanno scoppiare la zattera con una molotov. Giorni 44–67 (Stagione 2) vedono nuovamente l'Isola dopo la nottata in mare. ]] La reazione iniziale di Michael dopo il rapimento del figlio è mettersi ad urlare, cominciando così ad affondare fino a che Sawyer riesce ad afferrarlo e lo tira su un relitto di quella che era la zattera. Sawyer comincia a colpire il petto di Michael per rianimarlo; appena si riprende, Michael comincia di nuovo ad urlare il nome di Walt, nonostante l'ammonimento di Sawyer. Ben presto Michael lo incolpa del rapimento, poiché Sawyer l'ha convinto a lanciare il razzo di soccorso, che ha segnalato la loro presenza alla barca degli Altri. Mentre i due litigano, uno squalo si palesa nell'acqua; questo rende Michael ancora più arrabbiato nei confronti di Sawyer perché la sua spalla insanguinata attira lo squalo verso di loro. Sawyer non ha più intenzione di sopportare le continue accuse e così si butta in acqua e nuota verso un altro relitto, lontano da Michael. In seguito, vedendo che Sawyer si sta toccando la spalla, gli consiglia di non provare a togliersi da solo il proiettile a mani nude, ma Sawyer risponde che secondo lui a Michael non interessa niente di lui; così Michael gli risponde che non ha la minima idea di cosa significa prendersi cura di qualcun altro. Quando poi lo squalo attacca, Michael aiuta Sawyer e lo salva riportandolo sul suo relitto. La mattina, approdano di nuovo sull'Isola, dove trovano Jin, inseguito da misteriosi individui e urla "Altri". aiuta Michael ad uscire dalla fossa ]] Prima che i tre abbiano modo di riunirsi, vengono tramortiti e portati fino alla fossa della tigre dove vengono lasciati. Michael e Jin danno a Sawyer una spinta fino alla cima della fossa, ma qualcuno conficca un coltello sulla grata ce chiude la fossa facendo così cadere Sawyer. I catturatori fanno scendere nella fossa una ragazza priva di coscienza. Quando la ragazza si riprende, racconta che il suo nome è Ana Lucia e che anche lei si trovava a bordo del Volo 815. Michael prova a chiedere alla ragazza se ha visto Walt, ma rimane scoraggiato quando lei risponde di non averlo visto. Poi, in un'interessante svolta nei ruoli, Ana Lucia afferra la pistola a Sawyer, gli da un pugno e viene tirata fuori da uno del suo gruppo. Poi Ana Lucia si rivolge nuovamente alla fossa e punta la pistola verso Sawyer, costringendo Jin e Michael ad arrampicarsi fuori dalla fossa. Quando Sawyer si rifiuta di seguirli, Ana chiude la copertura della fossa. Più tardi a Sawyer viene data una seconda possibilità di uscire dalla fossa, di cui questa volta approfitta. Una volta fuori realizzano di essere stati i passeggeri dello stesso aereo. Michael si presenta a Libby, che racconta che nellla sezione di coda dell'aereo sono sopravvisute 23 persone allo schianto. Michael è sorpreso quando entrano nella Stazione Freccia e sono presenti soltanto poche persone. Più tardi Michael dice a Bernard che sua moglie Rose, è sana e salva. Ana Lucia decide che il gruppo deve partire per raggiungere il campo dei passeggeri di prima classe. Michael chiacchiera nuovamente con Libby, prima di scappare via, in cerca di Walt. Jin ed Eko subito si lanciano al suo inseguimento e lo convincono a tornare indietro e che l'avrebbero aiutato a riportare indietro Walt. ]] Quando le condizioni di Sawyer peggiorano, Michael si offre di aiutarlo, ma lui rifiuta. In seguito Michael chiede ad Ana Lucia come mai sia così paranoica nei confronti degli ALtri, e lei gli racconta di come gli altri abbiano rapito 12 persone del loro gruppo di sopravvissuti, al che Michael replica: "Hanno rapito mio figlio". Quando Sawyer sviene, Michael insiste nel voler aiutare Sawyer e istruisce i compagni sui materiali necessari per realizzare una barella. Mentre trasportano Sawyer, sentono dei sussurri, e Michael vede Ana Lucia mentre scambia accedentalmente Shannon per una degli Altri e le spara. Anche Sayid è testimone della scena, e attacca Eko nonostante l’appello di Michael. Sayid viene subito messo a terra e legato, Michael prova a portagli dell’acqua, ma Ana reagisce in modo isterico puntandogli la pistola e ordinando gli di sedersi. Michael protesta che sta solo portando dell’acqua a Sayid; spiega quindi all’arabo che cosa è successo alla zattera, chi è Ana Lucia e della sua intenzione di riportare indietro Walt. In seguito Ana manda Michael al suo campo per portarle munizioni e razioni di cibo per lei, così Michael lascia i passeggeri della sezione di coda e raggiunge Sun nel suo orto. La coreana lo porta da Jack e lo informa della morte di Shannon. Michael si offre di condurre Jack da Ana, ma Eko, anch’egli presente, si offre di condurre lui stesso Jack da Ana. Più tardi Michael si riunisce nuovamente con gli altri sopravvissuti. Mentre Michael sta andando al campo, Ben e Juliet si incontrano nella stazione La Perla per discutere il loro piano di usare Michael per condurre Jack, Kate e Sawyer in una posto remoto dovev possano essere catturati. Lo stesso giorno Michael viene contattato da qualcuno che dichiara di essere Walt tramite il computer della stazione Cigno. Sempre quel giorno, Michael nota inoltre che all’interno della botola sono presenti delle porte stagne; chiede a Locke se Desmond gli abbia spiegato come mai nel bunker ci sono delle porte stagne che potrebbero chiudersi in caso di esplosione ed isolare gli ambienti. Locke, che non le aveva mai notate prima, non sa dare alcuna spiegazione; gli racconta del filmato d’orientamento della stazione Cigno e gli propone di vederlo. Eko chiede se anche lui può vederlo e Locke non obbietta, mostrando il video ad entrambi. Michael è molto incuriosito da quello che ha ascoltato e fa notare a Locke che sembra manchino alcuni spezzoni del filmato. Locke spiega a Michael il funzionamento del computer e gli mostra come non sia possibile scrivere sul computer prima che scattino gli ultimi 4 minuti del timer, spiega inoltre la loro divisione in turni per premere il pulsante. Michael in seguito studia il computer, e ben presto trova sul monitor il messaggio “Ciao” a cui risponde con un altro “Ciao”. Allora sullo schermo compare il messaggio “Chi sei?” a cui Michael risponde scrivendo: “Sono Michael, chi sei tu?”. Rimane molto sorpreso quando legge sullo schermo il messaggio “Papà?”. parla a Michael nel villaggio di copertura ]] Il giorno seguente Locke insegna a Michael a sparare con un fucile. Michael gli dice che tutti pensano che lui presto partirà di nuovo alla ricerca di Walt ma non è così: Locke gli risponde di non aver sentito quelle voci ma che, se fossero vere, lui sconsiglierebbe assolutamente un’azione del genere. Più tardi Michael chiede a Kate se può sostituirla nel suo turno al bunker perché la cosa lo distrarrebbe, lei accetta e lui ne approfitta per comunicare nuovamente col “figlio” tramite il computer. "Walt" gli dice di stare bene e che è da solo, che ha poco tempo per parlare e che lui deve raggiungerlo il prima possibile. In quel momento Jack entra nella stanza e Michael si irrigidisce perché teme che Jack lo abbia visto usare il computer, mentre il dottore gli dice che nessuno di loro si è dimenticato di Walt e che presto organizzeranno una spedizione per andare a salvarlo. Michael, molto teso, lo ringrazia. Jack, forse insospettito, passa alle spalle di Michael e butta un’occhiata distratta allo schermo ora completamente buio. Il giorno dopo, Michael chiede a John se può prendere in prestito qualche pistola per fare ancora pratica, e fa cadere una scatola di proiettili per terra nell’armeria; quando Locke si inginocchia per raccoglierli, Michael lo tramortisce con il calcio del fucile. Si dirige al computer e chiede a “Walt” istruzioni su come trovarlo. Proprio in quel momento, Jack trova Locke che giace a terra nell’armeria; Michael lo informa che sta andando a cercare suo figlio. Il dottore prova a convincere Michael che non può andare da solo, ma non ha successo e viene chiuso insieme a Locke nell’armeria. Michael corre quindi nella giungla fino a che raggiunge Pickett mentre fa pipì. Michael lo blocca, ma è ben presto attaccato Tom, che gli porta via il fucile. Michael scappa mentre Pickett gli spara, Ma Tom gli ordina di smettere e lancia delle bolas catturando Michael, che viene incappucciato e imbavagliato. Durante la notte, quando Tom gli toglie il cappuccino dalla testa, la prima reazione di Michael è sputargli in faccia. Tom lo ammonisce di non riprovarci. È presente quando Kate viene catturata dagli Altri e le viene messo un cappuccio sulla testa, ma gli viene intimato di stare in silenzio così lei non sa della sua presenza. Danny e Tom lo lasciano con Alex per andare a parlare con Jack, Locke e Sawyer che lo stavano inseguendo. Alex ne approfitta per chiedere se il figlio di Claire. Quando Tom e Pickett tornano costringono Alex a tramortire Michael con la pistola. . ]] Iniziano quindi la loro escursione verso il campo base degli Altri, al loro arrivo Pickett preleva un campione di sangue a Michael. In seguito incontra Ms. Klugh, che gli fa alcune domande riguardanti l’educazione di Walt, ma Michael non è in grado di rispondere ad alcune di queste domande. Dopo essere stato detenuto come prigioniero per quasi una settimana, gli viene permesso di vedere per breve tempo suo figlio. Durante l’incontro Walt ancora una volta viene portato via di peso dal padre dopo avergli suggerito che gli altri non quello che fingono di essere. Michael scoppia in lacrime, quando Ms. Klugh si avvicina a lui e gli offre un accordo: se libera il prigioniero catturato dai suoi compagni e riesce a condurre Jack, Kate, Sawyer e Hurley da loro, libereranno Walt. Michael è provato dalla proposta, ma accetta, aggiungendo che se farà quello che gli hanno chiesto, vuole che gli venga data la barca. Lei acconsente. * Riappare ai naufraghi sulla la linea mentre Jack e Kate vi si erano recati per proporre uno scambio di prigionieri agli Altri. * Viene riportato in spalla da Jack, accompagnato da Kate, alla stazione . * Durante la convalescenza dice a Jack, Locke e a Kate di poter ritrovare il campo degli Altri dove si trova un'altra stazione, La Porta. ** Sostiene che nel campo si trovano solo 22 Altri e che vivono in tende e in una situazione ben peggiore della loro. *** La sua descrizione delle loro condizioni di vita e delle due sentinelle della stazione è molto accurata. (Ma la sua convinzione di non essere stato visto è in realtà una bugia). ** Pensa che Walt , Cindy, Emma, Zack e gli altri sopravvissuti che sono stati catturati si trovino nella stazione, che è sorvegliata da due persone armate. I due fucili sono le uniche armi che dice di aver visto. * Mentre il gruppo esce dalla stazione per recuperare le pistole da Sawyer, Michael chiede ad Ana-Lucia chi è che tiene la pistola. Le dice che è intenzionato a uccidere il finto Henry Gale se lei non si sente in grado. Ana-Lucia gli consegna la pistola e gli dice la combinazione della porta dell'arsenale - (18sinistra - 1destra - 31sinistra). ** Spara in petto ad Ana-Lucia ma viene visto da Libby alla quale l'uomo spara in pancia due volte. ** Apre l'arsenale, fissa negli occhi il finto Henry Gale e poi si spara in un braccio. ** Appare profondamente turbato dopo gli omicidi di Ana-Lucia e di Libby al punto che inizia a singhiozzare violentemente. ** Dice a Jack che è stato un tizio a sparare a tutti loro prima di scappare dalla stazione -- Michael non ha mai incontrato il finto Henry Gale prima di liberarlo almeno a quanto sanno i sopravvissuti. * Riunisce un gruppo per andare al campo degli Altri. I componenti sono lui, Jack, Kate, Hurley e Sawyer. * Quando gli viene mostrata la lista con i nomi delle persona da portare al campo degli Altri, c'è scritto "Hugo Reyes" invece che Hurley. Quando gli chiedono se conoscesse le persone sulla lista lui dice di non riconoscere "James Ford" mentre dice di conoscere tutti gli altri. Ciò significa che potrebbe conoscere il vero nome di Hurley. * Gli viene restituito Walt e gli viene data una barca dal finto Henry Gale. Gli viene permesso di lasciare l'isola e Michael probabilmente ha approfittato di questa opportunità. **Potrebbe approdare sull'altro lato dell'isola per aiutare i naufraghi. **Henry Gale gli ordina di seguire la rotta a 325 gradi per trovare aiuto. Dopo aver lasciato l'isola *Prova a suicidarsi andando a sbattare ad alta velocità su un muro. Va alla guida con un biglietto indirizzato a Walt,all'ospedale viene curato e vede Libby ma è solo un'allucinazione causata dai suoi sensi di colpa *Va a casa della madre e vuole vedere Walt. Lei non glie lo permette perchè non gli ha spiegato come sono tornati a casa sani e salvi dopo il disastro aereo. *Vende l'orologio Rolex di Jin per una pistola e proiettili. Prova a suicidarsi. *Tom lo ferma egli dice che l'isola non gli permetterà di suicidarsi. Resta incredulo quando Michael gli dice che ha raccontato a Walt di aver ucciso Libby ed Ana Lucia. Gli dice che deve svolgere un lavoro per loro. *A casa mentre prova a suicidarsi, la pistola fa cilecca e sente al telegiornale che è stato torvato il relitto del volo 815. *Va all'hotel di Tom. Esso si trova con un suo "amico" Arturo. Tom gli racconta che l'aereo è un falso ed è opera di Charles Widmore.Gli da il compito di andare sulla nave ed uccidere tutti i suoi passeggeri per non farli arrivare sull'isola e per salvare i suoi amici per non dare un'altra delusione a Walt che ora lo considera un assassino. *Va all'imbarco ed incontra George Minkowski e Naomi. Trova una cassa per lui a nome Kevin Johnson. Sulla Kahana prima di imbarcarsi sulla Kahana. ]] *Dopo essersi imbarcato incontra Miles che gli dice che Kevin non è il suo vero nome e che l'80% delle persone sulla nave mentono su qualcosa *Riceve una telefonata da Tom che gli dice di uccidere tutti e capisce che gia ha conosciuto qualcuno;ma gli ricorda nuovamente i suoi ex compagni. Gli fa buttare il cellulare *Parla con Lapidus che gli dice che quello non è il vero relitto del volo 815 e gli racconta di Charles Widmore *Vede il capitano della nave sparare con un fucile a dei piattelli e gli domanda come mai abbiano armi visto che la loro è una missione di salvataggio. *Apre la valigetta che gli Altri gli hanno dato e trova degli attrezzi ed una bomba. Mentre sta per attivare la bomba è titubante e gli compare nuovamente Libby che gli dice di non farlo. Lui la attiva ma non esplode , anzi esce un bigliettino con la scritta "NON ANCORA" *Parla con Ben al telefono ed esso gli ordina di compilare una lista per lui e con il messaggio gli ha voluto dimostrare che lui non uccide innocenti *Nella puntata 4x07, Ji Yeon, Michael fa il suo ritorno sotto falsa identità, con il nome di Kevin Johnson e con il ruolo di sguattero della nave cargo Kahana. *Michael davanti a Ray fa finta di non conoscere Sayid e Desmond. *Michael è "l'uomo sulla nave" di Ben. *Michael nella puntata Meet Kevin Johnson racconta a Sayid come ha fatto ad arrivare sulla nave. ". ]] Giorni 96–100 (Stagione 4) e Desmond come Kevin Johnson. ]] Quando Desmond e Sayid vengono portati nella loro nuova cabina da Ray, il dottore di bordo del Kahana, trovano una larga chiazza di sangue sul muro. Ray dice che sarebbe dovuta già essere stata pulita e chiama Kevin, l'inserviente. Kevin si avvicina alla cabina, e quando riescono a vederlo in volto tra le ombre, Sayid e Desmond riconoscono che in realtà è Michael. Michael si presenta come "Kevin Johnson," stringendo la mano ad entrambi i quali, sebbene confusi, non svelano la copertura di Michael. vuole sapere da Michael quando ha iniziato a lavorare per Ben Linus. ]] Michael was later seen on the exterior deck of the Kahana along with Sayid and Desmond observing the beating of two men by Captain Gault. Gault maintained that he wasn’t trying to hurt them, but instead trying to save them from sharing the same fate of Minkowski and Brandon. Gault then ordered Johnson to clean up after the scuffle. The people on the deck began to walk away, and while Michael was heading towards his cleaning area Sayid stopped him and asked him why he was on the ship. Michael simply stated that he was "here to die." Più tardi, Michael si trova nella sala macchine con un altro uomo, cercando di riparare il motore, quando Sayid e Desmond lo raggiungono. Gli dicono di essere lì per aiutarlo così Michael ordina all'altro uomo che era con lui di andare a prendere una valvola. Quando l'uomo se ne va, Sayid spinge Michael contro il muro, dicendo di voler sapere cosa gli è successo da quando se n'è andato dall'Isola. forces Michael to Gault's office, in order to expose him. ]] After Michael finished telling Sayid how he got onto the freighter, Sayid grabbed Michael aggressively and forced him into the captain's room. There, Sayid told Gault that Michael is the one that destroyed the engine and communication rooms. He also revealed his real name and proclaimed that he was a spy working for Benjamin Linus. When Keamy returned to the freighter with the wounded mercenaries following the attack on the Barracks, he questioned whether Gault had been the one to provide Ben with information about him. Gault took him to see Michael, who had been locked up following his outing by Sayid. When Michael admitted to giving Ben the information, Keamy tried to shoot him, pulling the trigger of his gun several times with no success. Instead, he knocked Michael out. lets Michael out from his cell, only to see Keamy and his device. ]] After this Frank enters Michael's cell and he asks him why he never told him he was a survivor of Oceanic 815. However, Michael tells Frank that it was because Widmore, Frank's boss, was the one who staged the wreckage. He then begs Frank not to take Keamy and his team back to the Island because he thinks he will ruthlessly kill everyone. Frank reassures him not to worry and he helps him out of his cell. Once out, Michael and Frank both witness Omar strapping a device to Keamy's arm. After Jin, and Sun arrive on the boat, Michael informs Desmond that the engines are fixed. He then attempts to explain himself to Sun and Jin and tries to tell them he is not working for Ben, but instead to atone for his previous sins. Just then, Desmond calls to him, having discovered a large depository of C-4 in the communications room. While attempting to stop the explosion, Michael realizes that they'll have to freeze the battery with liquid nitrogen. Unfortunately, only one canister of the substance is available. Michael delays the explosion by freezing the battery wired to the C-4, but is unable to postpone it indefinitely because of Keamy's dead man's switch. As time slowly runs out for the explosion, Michael convinces Desmond and Jin to leave the communications room. Soon after Jin reluctantly leaves, Christian Shephard appears to Michael, telling him he can "go now" (possibly in reference to the Island keeping Michael alive). Michael seeing Christian, an unknown figure to him, asks, "Who are you?" The freighter then explodes, apparently killing Michael instantly. Post-death While on the Searcher, Kate and Jack discussed what to do with Aaron. Kate told Jack she wanted to take care of him herself. She didn't want to lose Aaron, especially after all the people they lost on the Island; and cited Michael and Jin as examples. According to the official Oceanic Six story Michael never made it off the plane after it hit the water, though in fact he was one of the first people to get off the island alive and then returned via the freighter, though he never actually went on the island. When Locke went to visit Walt in New York, Walt asked him if his dad was back on the island to which Locke answered that the last he heard, Michael was on freighter near the Island. In 2007, when Michael's mother took her grandson to see Hurley in the LA institution, they shared some small talk until Walt asked why none of them came to see him and why they are lying. Hurley told Walt they were lying to save everyone left on the island, to which Walt responded "Like my dad". A visibly troubled Hurley agreed with him ("Like your dad, yeah") despite the fact that he thinks Michael died aboard the Kahana when it exploded. At the cliffside cave and the lighthouse, the name "Dawson" can been seen on the wall and on the dial, and it is crossed out in both locations. The number associated with "Dawson" is 124. Michael appeared to Hurley at Libby's grave. He told Hurley that destroying the Ajira plane would get everyone killed and it would be Hurley's fault. He said this would happen because people are now listening to Hurley. Later, Michael instructed Hurley to destroy the rest of the dynamite by blowing up the Black Rock. When Miles asked Hurley why he did it, Hurley responded with "Michael told me to". After a discussion of leadership between Jack and Hurley, the group heard the whispers, and this prompted Hurley to go find Michael. He later determined that Michael was now part of the whispers, and couldn't move on because of what he did. Michael asks Hurley that if he ever sees Libby again, to tell her he's sorry. Mobisode *The Deal: Juliet dice a Michael chi è veramente l'uomo prigioniero nel bunker. *Buried Secrets: Michael e Sun si scambiano quasi un bacio. *Jin Has a Temper-Tantrum On the Golf Course: Hurley e Michael assistono a uno scatto d'ira di Jin contro una pallina da golf. Connessioni esterne * Nel poema epico della letteratura inglese "Paradise Lost" di John Milton, l'arcangelo Michele comanda l'esercito degli angeli fedeli a Dio contro le forze ribelli di Satana. Armato con una spada donatagli da Dio, affronta Satana in persona, ferendogli un fianco. * Sawyer sulla zattera gli dice che ha la pazienza di un santo, San Michele insieme a San Giorgio è il patrono della cavalleria, la tradizione talmudica dà al nome Michael il significato di "Colui che è come Lui (Dio)". Trivia *Michael was the tenth character to have a flashback. *Michael was the sixth former main character to appear in Season 6. :*Currently, he is the only former main character to appear as himself in the original timeline, and not as his flash-sideways counterpart. *Michael's episode count is 48. *Michael and Jack appeared in the most mobisodes, with five appearances. *Michael has met all of the main characters except Richard and Ilana. *In the Bible, Michael is the only designated archangel and is also known as the great prince. **At the time of the Apocalypse, he will rescue everyone whose name is written in the book. **He appears in a vision of the prophet Daniel while the Israelites are enslaved in Babylon. **He also leads a battle in the Book of Revelation. *Michael is the only one of the fourteen original main characters to not appear in Season 3. *Michael's Oceanic plane tickets that he receives from Brian Porter are tickets for flights from Sydney to New York. He is the only character we know of that was on the plane but was not going to Los Angeles. However it can be assumed that he needed to board another plane to take him from New York to Los Angeles. *Michael along with Walt, Rose, Bernard, and Frank all hail from some part of New York. *Michael was the only main character in Season 4 who didn't set foot on the Island during the season. *Michael is the ninth main character to be killed. *The only main characters to see Michael again on the freighter in Season 4 were Sayid, Jin and Sun. Desmond had never met him before during Season 2. Coincidentally, the former three with the use of Desmond's boat, were trying to stop Michael's escape plan in the Season 2 finale . *Of the ten characters seen at the crash site, half are dead- Charlie, Michael, Shannon, Locke and Boone. Jack, Jin, Claire, Hurley and Rose are all alive, as well as the five main characters not seen- Kate, Sawyer, Sayid, Sun and Walt. *In the Lighthouse and Cliffside cave, the name Dawson (presumably Michael) is listed as number 124. Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Passeggeri e personale del Volo 815 Categoria:Sopravvissuti della sezione centrale Categoria:Membri dell'equipaggio della Kahana Categoria:Padri Categoria:Michael Categoria:Personaggi deceduti